Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban: The Untold Story
by SongfernWarrior
Summary: Harry Potter, the world renowned hero and destroyer of Voldemort isn't as he presents himself. Deep feelings lie beneath his composure each and every day of his life. His life was changed forever when he was eight years old. Follow Harry in this untold story, his second life that he lives on the inside; how he really feels. Rated T for cutting
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Untold

It was an average, Dudley filled day at number four, Private Drive. Harry had put up with Dudley's shenanigans most of his life, and ever since his first year at Hogwarts, things have gotten much worse than before. Dudley, at this moment, was sitting across the Dursley's living room shooting spit-balls through a straw at Harry's face. It took all the restraint Harry had to not put a jinx on Dudley. The great oaf had fat rolls that billowed over the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He had no neck exposed and had several chins that dangled over his chest. After a particularly large and unpleasant spit-ball, Harry decided it was time to go to his room, before he accidently hexed his aunt and uncles whale of a son.

Harry was now in his third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a little under a month, Harry would be returning to school, and tomorrow, Harry would be leaving to go to Ron's house, where he will finish off his summer. He sat alone in his room, Hedwig was out hunting, and he felt a sense of depression wash over him. He'd been this way for as long as he could remember. Since, at least, the time he started talking. The Dursley's were cruel to him even then, and Dudley was even worse.

Harry sat there, remembering the first time he let his emotions flow, not through tears, not through fighting, but through blood.

He was about eight years old. For years he put with the Dursely's and he finally couldn't take it any longer. He'd stolen a knife from the knife block in the kitchen, and right in front of the Dursley's he did it. He'd pressed the cold metal blade to his wrist and gave a great huff as he ripped the blade across his skin. He dropped the bloody blade onto the new white carpet of the living room and let the blood flow. Aunt Petunia had burst into tears of anger and Uncle Vernon had sat there bellowing like a dying cow. After five minutes, the bleeding still hadn't stopped, and Harry fell onto the blood-soaked carpet and had lost consciousness. When he woke up, it was to find that he was in his own bed, with only a Band-Aid over the very large gash on his arm which was still slightly bleeding.

After that day, cutting had become a regular thing. Even while at Hogwarts, after a particularly horrible day, he'd pull out the exact knife he'd used the first time. His arms were littered with scars and still, no one but the Dursley's knew about his on-going act and they could care less. Sitting there thinking about it seemed to make it worse. He pulled up his sleeve to see the various gashes he'd inflicted upon his body. He remembered several of them getting infected and many of them bled for hours. He glanced at his most recent cut. It hadn't even started to scab over yet, and it had been days since he'd done it. Just then, Hedwig returned, and with her, a letter tied to her right foot. She held it out for Harry to take the letter, and as he did he handed her a treat. He ripped open the letter and scanned it carefully.

Dear Harry,

I just wanted to see how you've been over the summer? Mine's been great! Ron and I are dating! I'm going to stay with the Weasley's the rest of the summer starting tomorrow. I hear you're coming too! I can't wait to see you!

Love

Hermione

Harry read and reread the letter, and the words finally began to sink in. That was a major blow. He'd always had feelings for Hermione, but had never got the nerve to ask her out. Harry dropped the letter to the floor and held his face in his hands. He curled his fingers through his hair and pulled hard pulling out a few strands. The anger was taking over him from the inside-out. He began sobbing pathetically. Finally he found the strength to crawl to his trunk. He flung it open and rummaged for the old kitchen knife that had grown dull over the many years of abuse it helped inflict upon Harry. Harry sat there holding it in his hand, glaring at it heatedly. Slowly and deliberately he placed the blade onto his skin and gave a great heave and the blade was suddenly covered in blood. He sat there sobbing over the gash he'd just made. He wrenched the blade across his arm several more times. His entire lower arm was covered with sticky, dripping blood.

Then there was a knock on his door. Aunt Petunia walked in carrying a tray of food and just as the tray fell to the floor, Harry passed out.

The blood continued streaming. Even as his aunt frantically wrapped it in gauze.

"Why does he keep doing this?!" She screamed in terror. She never liked the boy, and his constant attention seeking actions were getting old. After covering his arm with gauze, Petunia washed her hands and left Harry in the same place he'd collapsed.

"Has the boy done it again?" Blustered Vernon angrily as he straightened his newspaper.

"Yes, he has." She said disgustingly.

"We have to do something about him before he kills himself under our roof and we're to blame!" He guffawed.

Petunia just sat in a comfy chair and picked up a magazine to read. He would be leaving tomorrow, and maybe he'd finally manage to kill himself when he was away and they never had to be bothered by the freak again. They'd never asked for him in the first place! Why should they be held responsible for the child?

She let it leave her mind and as she went to bed later that night, she found she had hardly any remorse for the young Harry Potter, her sister's fail of a son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

First Contact

Harry woke up in the early hours of the morning. His head was spinning and he couldn't concentrate. He sat up slowly and let the room stop spinning before he pulled himself to his feet. He looked around the dark room and saw the dumped tray of food in front of the door. He ignored it and began packing his suit case full of clothes, books, and anything else he'd need while he was at Hogwarts.

The Weasley's were to come and get him just before Vernon's sister arrived to visit for a week. She hated him, so it was best to get out of here before she saw him. They were to get him by car, the very same one that Ron had crashed into the Whomping Willow last year. It was a wonder it still ran after the beating the tree had given it.

As Harry was packing, he came across the bloody knife that he'd used to slice his arm the night before. It had been pushed under the bed, and hadn't been touched since. The blood soaked blade had hair and feathers sticking to it.

Harry found a tissue and a bottle of water and used that to wipe the blade clean. He'd probably use it again soon. He never went more than a week without hurting himself. He carefully placed the knife in the protecting pouch he'd made himself, so that when he went looking for it, he didn't accidently cut himself.

The thing is, he had to be careful. If Ron or Hermione found out, they'd flip. After all they've been through, he still hadn't told them. Sure, they were his friends, but would they still want to be after they found out? He was more messed up than they knew.

Harry pushed the thoughts away and decided to check out his arm, but instead of seeing an arm that looked as bloody as the blade he'd just cleaned, he saw bloody gauze, that obviously wasn't doing too well. Practically the entire thing was covered in dry blood, but there was still seepage. He decided he'd have to go to the bathroom to clean this up.

The hallway was dark and cool. He stepped quietly down the hall and into the bathroom that was dimly lit by a dying light bulb.

Harry rummaged through the cabinet under the sink trying to find some peroxide or alcohol that he could pour into his wounds. He also grabbed a wash cloth to bite down on, and new gauze to wrap his arm in.

Deciding that it might be quieter, even with the wash cloth, he went into the backyard. Slowly he pulled off the old gauze. Very deliberately he uncapped the peroxide he'd found and he slowly poured it over his bloody arm, biting down hard on the cloth in his mouth. The pain was intense, but he knew it wouldn't last long. He wanted to scream, but didn't want to wake the neighbors, or worse, the Dursley's.

Slowly the pain ebbed away, and all that was left behind was a little blood around his elbow and his wrist. His arm was hot to the touch, and an angry red. He'd gone deep last night. He didn't bother capping the peroxide bottle, which was now empty, and very tenderly he placed the new gauze around his arm.

Harry felt despair washing through him. Why couldn't he stop this madness? What if anybody had found out? What would they think of him and what would they do to him? How do you fix a wizard so broken, and hopeless?

After a few minutes of just standing in the yard, Harry decided it time to go back to his room. The sun would be rising soon, and so would the Dursley's. Harry technically isn't allowed out of his room until the Dursley's get up. It was really just an unspoken rule, but either way, he'd be in trouble if they found out he was outside for anyone to see.

Harry crept up the stairs and into his room. Hedwig was sitting on the sill, waiting for him, with a letter strapped to her leg. Harry pulled the letter off and immediately turned to see who'd sent it. There was no name.

Harry opened the letter carefully. He was curious, maybe there was a name inside, but when he opened it, he found that there was no name on the letter either. He read anyways.

_Harry Potter,_

_ How nice it was to see you after so many years, though I'm curious as to what happened to your arm. If you wish to respond, send a reply with the snowy owl of yours, it will know where to find me._

Harry was confused. Who was this, and how'd they know about his arm? Was this person watching him? Out of curiosity, Harry wrote a short reply.

_Who are you, and are you watching me?_

Harry gave Hedwig a treat, told her to find the person who'd given her the letter, and sent her on her way with the reply.

Questions whirled through his head, thoughts bounced all around his brain. He'd totally forgotten that today was July 31.

He pushed the questions aside, and his thoughts away. He still hadn't gotten everything packed. He spent the next twenty minutes stuffing the suit case, and by now the sun was just over the horizon, slowly taking it's place in the sky, making the stars disappear yet again.

Harry waited for Hedwig to return, and when she finally did, she had a larger sheet of paper tied to her leg. Harry opened it quickly and read:

Dea_r Harry,_

_ I am just an admirer now; perhaps later I shall tell you who I really am. I am not following you or watching you. I simply wanted to see you. I've waited twelve years to see you, Harry. That's all that kept me going through those long solitary years, the hope of seeing you yet again. You remind me so much of your father, and you always had your mother's eyes. What a beautiful women she was. I regret what happened to them, and I am dead set on finding the man who'd betrayed them, and I'll get my revenge at last._

The first thing that occurred to Harry was that this man knew his parents, and he was going to kill the man who had told Voldemort their hiding place. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but didn't put too much thought into it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**To The Burrow**

Harry sat in his room, reading the letter over and over again, purely out of boredom. There was nothing left for him to do. Hedwig was placed safely in her cage, his things were packed, and the only thing to do now was to wait for the Dursley's to wake up and the Weasley's to arrive to take him away. If it weren't for the fact that he didn't know exactly when they were coming, he'd have gone on a walk or something to ease his troubled mind. So he just sat there, reading the note from the mysterious person.

Finally, there was movement in the other rooms, someone was waking up. He waited a bit longer, and there was the familiar cold rap of Mrs. Dursley on his door.

"Get up!" She yelled through the door.

In moments he was off his bed and to the door.

"Go down and make Vernon and my Duddykin's their breakfast. Now!" She hollered in his face.

Harry did as he was told and set off at a brisk pace down the stairs and into the kitchen, without a word to his Aunt. Harry opened the fridge and pulled out the familiar breakfast materials; eggs, bacon, butter. He put the skillet on the stove and turned on the heat. The bacon first, eggs second. With the plates piled high with food, Harry placed them in front of Dudley and Vernon who were both big as whales.

As usual, Dudley complained that his toast was soggy and that the eggs were as runny as water. Harry ignored him of course, and ate his small portion, keeping his severed arm carefully concealed by the sleeves he wore.

After breakfast, Harry had to wash the dishes. Dudley purposely made a large mess on his just to irritate Harry.

What seemed like ages later, the Weasley's finally arrived. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in together, while the other Weasley's stayed in the car, but it definitely wasn't the car Harry thought it'd be. It was a nice roomy-looking vehicle painted black. He didn't ask though. He simply ran up the stairs and collected his things. Silently he drug his trunk to the car, while Hedwig was held firmly in his left hand.

The Weasley's, meanwhile, tried speaking with the Dursley's. For whatever their reasoning, Harry had not a clue. He just wanted out of here, and the sooner that was, the better. Harry climbed into the fancy car and was immediately greeted by Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. It was a wonder how all the Weasley's had fit into the thing. It was definitely bewitched to be bigger on the inside than what it appears to be from the outside.

Harry took time to greet everyone. He avoided hugs from Ginny and Hermione, both of whom now wore sullen and hurt faces, because of the sole fact that his sleeve might slip up and show off his already blood-stained gauze.

Finally the Weasley's returned to the car, with slightly triumphant faces.

"Why did you want to talk to the muggles, Dad? Asked Ginny curiously as the car pulled away from Number four Private Drive.

"We just wanted them to know about the prisoner's escape; he's a known muggle killer, dear" Said Mrs. Weasley absent mindedly as she stared out the window.

"Prisoner? Who could have escaped from Azkaban? Isn't the place heavily guarded?" Asked Harry, curiosity prickling his spine.

"You probably don't get the Daily Prophet, do you, dear?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, but continued without Harry's answer, "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban."

Harry must have looked horror-struck because at that moment Mr. Weasley jumped in, "But don't worry, you all will be safe at Hogwarts, He won't get you there."

Again, curiosity over took Harry. "Why would he be after us anyways?"

"Uh, well… I can't exactly explain at the moment, Harry. It's not my place." Mr. Weasley said to him.

After that, it was a quiet drive to the Weasley's place. Harry didn't understand why they couldn't just disapperate to the Burrow, it definitely would have been simpler and quicker.

Harry spent the ride absent-mindedly rubbing his injured arm. He could feel the heat radiating through the gauze he'd put on this morning. He knew it was going to scar, and it wasn't going to be pretty either.

Unfortunately, Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron, who couldn't stop staring at each other, and since he was between them, they had to look past him to one another. This didn't make him feel comfortable at all. He could almost feel their eyes on his arm, seeing through his shirt and through the gauze. He could almost see the looks on their faces as they counted the five fresh cuts along with the hundreds of others that had long been scarred over. He lost himself in thought for an explanation as to why he might have the gauze on his arm, in case he let it slip that it was there, but there was no explanation. If they saw the gauze, they were bound to see his scars too, and he didn't want to explain how he'd gotten them.

His scars were his secrets, all his own. Each one told a story. Whether it be that Dudley had beat him up again, or that Vernon said he was a waste of space, the story was there, and Harry could remember nearly everyone. He didn't want anyone to know though. He didn't want their help, and most of all, he didn't want them to think he was a freak, didn't want them to think he was a psycho. It was bad enough that the Dursley's thought so, no one else needed to think so.

Harry sat there brooding over how he was going to live through the next year. What with Hermione with Ron, and another year with Snape. Not to mention putting up with Draco and his knuckle-headed friends. How much longer could he put up this charade of happiness? How much longer could he keep his true feelings buried beneath the surface of his smile?

Ages later, they finally arrived at the Burrow. It looked slightly run down, and very rickety, but it was better than the Dursley's place. Harry grabbed his things from the trunk, and with a little help from Ginny, he made his way into the house and up to Ron's room, where he'd be sleeping while here.

Ginny set Hedwig on an old desk as Harry place his trunk on the floor next to his bed. Ginny looked at him, glance down, and then back up at him again. Harry opened his arms for her, because it was obvious that she wanted a hug. She ran into his outstretched arms and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, Harry." She said quietly.

He'd saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets last year. She had become very attached to him thereafter, and who could blame her? She'd nearly died, if not for him, she would have died.

He hugged her back, careful of his arm. It was swelling, and it was obviously infected because he could feel it festering.

"I missed you, too." He said in reply.

She let go slowly, and walked out of the room, leaving him to do as he pleased, or at least until Ron decided to hang out with him instead of Hermione. So he just sat on the bed, wondering what he might tell them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ginny's Gift

Harry lay in bed that night, watching out of the little window across the room. He stayed up all night, and he watched the sky turn from blackness speckled with stars, to navy blue, to purple, and pink and then finally bright orange. He watched as the birds and the bugs zoomed here and there past the window.

It was about nine before Ron started groping. It wasn't until nine thirty, though, that he'd finally crawled out of bed, at which point Harry pretended to be sound asleep. He didn't want to talk to Ron.

The night before, Ron hadn't come upstairs until about eleven. Meanwhile, Harry had sat up here all alone. Ron was too absorbed to talk to Harry anyways, or care for what he was dying to say.

Ron rummaged through a few drawers looking for clean clothes to wear, and then left noisily. Harry sat up slowly. He didn't want to be around people, but if he didn't start being social soon, they'd begin to wonder. So reluctantly, Harry pulled on clean clothes from his trunk, and tramped down the stairs.

When Harry reached the living room, he saw Ron and Hermione there flipping through a spell book. Ignoring them, he walked into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George. Ginny was nowhere in sight. He found it odd that he cared that much about her. It wasn't his thing to have feelings like that. Harry glanced at the old grandfather clock to see where Ginny's hand was. He concluded that she probably hadn't gotten up yet, because her hand rested motionlessly on the word 'Home.'

Harry sat down at the shabby dining table, and awaited breakfast. Fred and George were talking about pranks they were planning for the up-coming school year. Harry listened intently as they talked about the ultimate prank on Snape. They didn't have it all worked out though. There were still huge gaps where problems were going to occur. Harry briefly thought to himself that the Weasley twins should become professional pranksters. It suited them well, of course.

When breakfast was finally ready, Molly Weasley called Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to the table. Hermione sat next to Fred, and Ron beside her on the opposite side of the table, while Ginny sat next to George and himself, leaving Mrs. Weasley to sit on Harry's other side.

Breakfast consisted of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Harry hungrily tucked into his plate. He listened to the chatter of the others while he ate.

"Shouldn't our letters be coming soon?" Hermione asked no one in particular.

Mrs. Weasley answered her, "Yes, any day now, dear."

And then realization finally hit the table, like a bucket of ice water.

"Harry! We missed your birthday!" Exclaimed the twins.

Molly looked horrified with herself. Harry looked about the table and he gave them a weak smile. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." He encouraged.

"Don't worry about it? Well I beg to differ," Replied Molly.

After that, the table went silent.

When everyone had finished breakfast, Mrs. Weasley chased everyone out of the kitchen so she could clean up. Harry resumed his place upstairs, while Ron, Hermione, Fred and George stayed downstairs. Harry looked around the dirty room. He was alone.

Harry gently unwrapped his gauzed arm. The cuts were festered and an angry shade of red. They were definitely infected. He'd have to ask Mrs. Weasley for some medicine or something to take the swelling down and fight the infection. But how was that possible when he had all the other scars that were clearly visible, and how would he explain?

Suddenly he saw movement in the corner of his eye, and heard the door squeal on its hinges. Luckily his left arm was on the opposite side of his body, and Ginny, who'd entered the room, could not see the ugly marks that covered his arm. He hadn't cut his right arm at all, just the left. It was easier just having one arm to hide from the world.

Ginny looked into his eyes. She approached him slowly. He kicked the abandoned gauze under the bed and pulled his sleeves down over his arms as he stood up and turned to her.

"How are you?" She asked quietly.

"I've been good." He answered simply.

She had one arm behind her back. She was hiding something.

"What's that you have there?" Harry asked innocently.

"It's your gift. I meant to give it to you yesterday, but you acted like you wanted left alone, so that's what I did." She told him as she pulled the small box from behind her back. "Here, open it."

Harry took the box from her outstretched hand. He pulled the lid off easily. Inside sat a necklace, but not just any necklace. It was a locket. On the front was the Gryffindor lion, and imbedded on the silver front was a single word, 'Forever.'

Harry pulled it out of the box carefully, and admired it more carefully. He found the latch and quickly released it. He opened the two halves and saw a picture. A picture of a red-head girl, with freckles. It was Ginny, smiling up at him from the locket, while the real Ginny rocked back and forth on her feet in front of him.

He closed the locket and then placed it around his neck. He then pulled Ginny into a very long hug.

"Thank you, Ginny." He said sincerely. "I love it."

She hugged him back strongly. "You're welcome. I was hoping you'd like it."

She was bubbling with happiness. Her smile spread clear across her face. After Harry let go, she bounded out of the room, and Harry followed. There was just something about Ginny. Maybe it was the fact that he was eager to move on from Hermione, but this seemed to be escalating very quickly to him.

Before he knew it, Harry was down the stairs and walking out into the yard after Ginny. She sat under the single tree set at the far end of the Weasley's lawn, writing in a booklet of sorts.

Harry walked over to her, and sat down next to her in the shade of the tree. He took one look at the page she was writing on and his face flushed red-hot, yet it didn't bother him much. He looked at Ginny and smiled, really smiled for the first time for as long as he could remember.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Harry's Forgotten Birthday**

The words jumped off the page like arrows being shot from a bow. On the page was a picture of Harry and Ginny, a clipping from the Daily Prophet. It was taken last year when he was credited for destroying the basilisk and saving Ginny. The prophet picture of Harry was smiling and waving with one hand, while the other was on Ginny's left shoulder. Ginny however had her head bowed and her hair covered her face.

Ginny turned the page backward, and let Harry read what she'd obviously written days prior to the photograph being taken.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Harry saved me, THE Harry Potter! Can you believe it? It's wonderful! Harry Potter, my hero. I can truly say it now. I wish he knew I liked him. I wish he knew I existed other than just 'Ron's sister.' Oh well, maybe someday he will notice me. _

_ Love, _

_ Ginny_

Harry smiled brightly. He never knew she felt that way.

"Is it true?" He asked almost disbelievingly.

"Yes, it's true." She said quietly.

Just then Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the kitchen.

Harry stood up quickly, and reached down to help Ginny to her feet. She took his hand willingly, and he pulled her up into his arms. Harry hugged her lightly and then let go.

Entering the house, they were welcomed with the strong scent of vanilla and sugar. Harry followed Ginny into the kitchen where they found Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Hermione, and Ron, all sitting around the table. On the table sat a magnificent cake. It was a white snowy owl which reminded him greatly of Hedwig. There was also a small stack of packages on the counter behind Molly and Arthur.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" The twins had said in sync with one another.

"Happy birthday, dear. Sit down, sit down. Both of you." Molly urged.

Harry took the seat at the end of the table, and Ginny took the one next to him.

"We're sorry we didn't remember yesterday, Harry." Said Fred.

"Yeah, yesterday Percy got his letter making him Head Boy." Explained George.

"That's no excuse!" Huffed Molly, still beating herself up for her mistake.

"Let's cut the cake, shall we?" Intercepted Arthur Weasley, eager to diffuse Molly's distress over the matter, "And then Harry can have his gifts!"

And with a snap of his finger the cake was divided and put onto plates. Harry's piece seemed to be the largest of all. They sat in silence for a few moments as they all took bites of the cake.

"Wow, mom, what's in this?" Ron said.

Harry took a bite of his piece last and so didn't understand the looks on everyone's faces until it touched his own tongue. Harry choked a little on the fluffy bite. He swallowed and tried not to taste it as it went down.

"Normal things, but why's it taste so awful?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind the cake, let's just go to the presents." Arthur suggested.

As Molly disposed of the cake, Arthur stood up and walked to the counter to retrieve the gifts.

"Here Harry," He warned as he tossed him the first gift. It was from Arthur himself.

Harry pulled off the wrappings carefully. Hidden in the paper was a peculiar object. It was smooth and cold, and heavy.

"What is it?" Harry asked Arthur.

"That, my dear boy, is a sneak-o-scope. It will tell you if an enemy is nearby, Harry."

Harry studied the small stone carefully, and then set it on the table to open his other gifts. The next one was from Ron which was simply a book about Quidditch, Hermione gave him chocolate and a Do-it-yourself broom care kit, and the twins gave him five boxes of Bertie bot's Every Flavor beans, which they'd saved from their Hogsmead visits.

After Harry had opened the last gift, Hagrid got him _The Monster book of Monsters_, he gathered everything up in his arms and took it to Ron's room, Ginny on his heels.

He stuck all the new things into his trunk then turned to face Ginny who was busying herself by looking through Ron's old magic books, which would probably end up being hers. When she realized that he was done, she set the book down next to her and folded her hands into her lap.

At that moment, feeling swelled in Harry. Never had he felt the way he did in that one moment. He could have stayed there forever, but everything must end, and the moment did when Hedwig landed on the sill of the window and hooted furiously for him to let her in. It was Ginny who got up and opened the window and Hedwig flew to Harry's shoulder and stuck out her leg proudly as she nipped at his ear.

Harry dug into his pocket and found Hedwig a treat and fed it to her as he took the letter off. She had left the day before not long after they had arrived at the Burrow. She hooted gratefully and then swooped into her cage for a drink.

Harry sat on the bed and slowly opened the unmarked letter. He already knew who it would be. It was whoever sent the anonymous letter yesterday. He unfolded the parchment and read silently.

_Harry,_

_ Did those muggles hurt you? Is that why you were pouring peroxide over your arm? If they hurt you, don't hesitate to tell me. I'll set it straight. _

_p.s. Why did you leave? Was it because of them?_

Harry looked up quickly. Ginny had resumed her sifting through the book, patiently waiting for him to finish reading his letter. She hadn't read it over his shoulder and he felt relief wash through him. He thought his secret had been found out, but Ginny had respected his privacy. He pulled a quill from his trunk and quickly scrawled a note on the back of the parchment.

_No, they didn't do this to me. I didn't leave entirely because of them; I wanted to spend the rest of the holiday with my friends._

He attached it to Hedwig and sent her back out the window. Harry turned back around and found Ginny smiling at him, her brown eyes dancing as they scanned over him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Diagon Alley**

Ginny and Harry stayed in Ron's room. They played wizards chess for the majority of the time, but every now and again after a game, they would strike up a conversation about something or another. Sometimes it was about the wizard world, and sometimes it was about the muggle world. Either way, Harry enjoyed being with Ginny.

It wasn't until evening that they were interrupted by Molly's call that it was time for dinner. They raced down the stairs together and reached the kitchen laughing and smiling. For the first time in a long time, Harry was happy, and someone finally understood him.

They all sat down to eat the roast chicken that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

"So, Harry, how did you like your gifts?" Ron asked.

"I love them, thank you, all of you!" Harry said sincerely.

"I bet my gift was your favorite, huh?" Ron joked.

"Well, I have to admit, it was close, but wasn't quite my favorite." Said Harry.

"So Ginny, what'd you get him? A kiss?" Ron teased.

"No, actually." Ginny spat at Ron who was nearly snorting at the thought of Ginny kissing Harry.

Ginny glared at Ron, but Harry thought he'd rather have liked Ron's idea of a present from Ginny. He wasn't sure he'd actually say that to her, but it was a nice thought that he could keep in his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mrs. Weasley jumped in, "Tomorrow we are going to London, Diagon Alley to get new school supplies."

"Will Percy be coming?" Fred said glumly.

"No, Percy already got his things for the school year." Molly sighed.

"Where is he anyways?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"He's been in his room, going over his new books and what not," George answered.

"Yeah, he's too good to come down and have dinner with the family," Joked Fred.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the table was cleared. Hermione offered to do the dishes, while Ron went to shower. Fred and George escaped to mess with Percy, and Arthur got a late call into work. Molly sat down in the living room and began knitting. She hummed a lullaby of sorts. Harry and Ginny went up to Ron's room once more.

Ginny smiled broadly, and she blushed a deep shade of red, but when Harry asked why, she just giggled and said it was nothing. They sat next to one another on Harry's bed. As they talked, Harry ran his fingers through her flaming red hair. He couldn't help notice how soft it felt between his fingers. She was so innocent, he couldn't imagine her ever liking him, but then again, she didn't know, so how could she judge him yet?

He sighed to himself. That was the only thing that he worried about. He didn't want her thinking of him differently, but he knew he'd have to tell her sometime.

By the time Ron came up to bed, Ginny had already gone to her own room, and Harry had already settled into his bed, on the verge of sleep. Since he hadn't slept the night before, he felt like he was dead. He only heard Ron enter the room when he finally fell into a deep sleep, dreaming constantly of Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Harry was up before Ron. It was half an hour later before Molly entered the room, barking at Ron to wake up. Harry was dressed and in the kitchen before anyone else. He'd even caught a rare glance at Percy before he shut himself in his room for the rest of the day.

On the kitchen table, there were several letters from Hogwarts, all un-opened. Harry quickly found his letter and opened it. Inside was the usual school supply list, and then dread washed through him like ice water. He'd forgotten his Hogsmead permission form at the Dursley's. He hadn't gotten a chance to have it signed by Vernon.

Suddenly upset, Harry waited for the others in silence. He pulled out the locket that Ginny gave him and opened it up. There she was, smiling face and all, her hands wrapped around her back. He smiled at the photograph.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny had entered the kitchen. She was smiling brightly, and had definitely noticed him looking at the locket.

"Good morning," He smiled back at her.

"How'd you sleep, Harry?" Ron mocked Ginny's voice.

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny yelled at him. Sparks were shooting from the end of her raised wand.

Ron backed off immediately. "Okay, okay. Stop pointing that thing at me, please?"

Ginny lowered her wand, and no sooner than she did, Molly and the twins entered the room.

"Morning, Harry, Ginny," Fred greeted.

Ron acted exasperated at being ignored.

Molly put eggs and sausage on the table as Hermione entered the room. They all tucked into their plates, eager to finish and to get going.

With a wave of her wand, Mrs. Weasley cleared the table.

"We're going by floo powder, so everyone go into the living room," she ushered. "You're going in pairs, so Fred and George, you're first, Harry and Ginny, you will go afterwards. Ron, Hermione, you'll go before me, and I'll meet you all there."

"Mom, why don't you have a floo buddy?" Fred asked.

"Because your father is busy, now get going."

And with that, the twins stepped into the fire, threw the floo powder and shouted 'Diagon Alley,' and then they were gone.

"Alright, dears, you next," she shepherded Ginny and Harry towards the fireplace.

They grabbed some floo powder, took each other's hand and stepped into the flames. As if they were one, they threw their floo powder into the fire and shouted 'Diagon Alley,' just as Fred and George had done. Then they were twisting and turning, winding and flipping through fireplaces. Together they appeared in Diagon Alley, Fred and George waited for them a few feet away. Although it was no longer necessary for Harry and Ginny to hold hands, neither let go. They waited patiently together as Hermione and Ron appeared, and then Molly too.

"Okay, now we go to Gringott's." Molly informed them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Preparing For Hogwarts**

Harry and Ginny had split up from the others. They were to meet up back at the Leaky Cauldron. Their first stop was Madam Malkin's, Harry's robes where too short, and his sleeves where halfway up his lower arm. After they left Madam Malkin's, they went to get their new books from Flourish and Blott's. Lucky for Harry, Hagrid had given him a copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters, _and the terrified shop keeper didn't have to reach into the pen to retrieve one. Ginny didn't need one until next year.

"They keep tearing each other up!" exclaimed the terrified man.

Luckily, Harry's had come with a belt around it, so it would not attack him when he'd opened the gift. It hadn't made sense then, but it did now. The book was literally a monster.

They gathered their new books and headed from the shop. The next stop was the Apothecary. Harry was running low on his basic potion ingredients, and Ginny was completely out.

The Apothecary always gave Harry and edgy feeling. It was always sort of dark, and sinister. He was glad when they finally left the shop.

As they were walking to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for the others to turn up, they passed Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and decided to just get a little treat. They continued on their way to the Leaky Cauldron as they licked the quickly melting ice cream.

When they arrived, the bar was nearly empty. Harry and Ginny made their way to a quiet corner of the bar. They sat in a booth across from each other, talking about useless things like animals and colors, but it was pleasant all the same.

It was about an hour later before the others turned up. They were each carrying large packages. Ron seemed more jovial than ever.

"Harry, Harry! Look at my new wand! Fourteen inches, willow with unicorn tail-hair! Isn't it beautiful?" Ron said clearly very excited.

"That's great, Ron!" Harry fed into Ron's happiness.

"How come I don't get a new wand, mum?" Ginny complained.

"Your wand is in fair condition; however, Ron's was snapped in two because he decided to steal your father's car last year. Bloody lucky he hadn't kill Harry or himself. It's a miracle we'd even got the thing back." Molly rambled.

Ron looked embarrassed, and had turned a deep scarlet. His head was in a deep bow to the floor.

Hermione came into view holding a large carrier.

"What do you have there?" Harry pointed at the thing she was carrying.

"Well, I got a cat. His name's Crookshanks." Hermione smiled.

"Bloody creature tried to eat Scabber's as soon as we walked into the owl emporium!" Ron complained quite loudly.

"Ron, Scabber's is just fine." Hermione snapped.

"Anyways, we must be off, soon," Arthur said, "So gather your things and we'll use Tom's fireplace to floo back home."

XXXXXXXXX

The hours turned into day, and the days into weeks, and before Harry knew it, the very next day he'd be getting on the Hogwarts Express to return to school for his third year. He was still very upset about not getting his permission form in, but there was no way that Vernon would have signed it.

Harry sat alone in Ron's room, finishing up a few final assignments that were due when he returned to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was Harry's true home. The Dursley's was a prison that kept him locked up and magic free. He didn't like not being able to use his magic. It was so much simpler to use magic than to do things the muggle way, and besides, using magic made him feel free.

Harry began to get a cramp in his hand and decided to take a break. He stood up from the battered desk and stretched as a yawn erupted from deep inside him. He walked over to the open window and looked into the starry night. Hedwig hadn't been around for about a day now, but she'd turn up.

Harry hadn't gotten any other letters from the stranger since the one he'd gotten while in this very room with Ginny.

Ginny. She'd been occupying his thoughts for almost his entire stay at the Weasley's. Other than a select few occasions, Ginny had been the only one to actually hang out with him. Hermione and Ron did so a bit, but that wasn't much. It didn't even compare to the amount of time spent with Ginny.

Harry continued to look into the night. Like a lightning bolt, pain seared his forehead. It was the first time in over a year that his scar had hurt like this. Harry fell to his knees with a very loud thud. He grabbed at his forehead, but the pain didn't cease. Then a light and airy feeling washed over him. The pain was gone.

Harry pulled himself to his feet. He'd fallen completely over. He rubbed his scar gingerly as if at any moment the pain would oppress him again. Harry realized, by the steady 'thump, thump, thump' and heavy breathing, that everyone had heard him hit the floor, and someone was coming to check on him.

He quickly threw himself back into writing his transfiguration essay just as the door was flung open. Harry flipped his head around in fake surprise to see Molly and Arthur both breathing hard and red-faced.

"Are you okay?" Harry tried his best to sound completely innocent.

"We thought something had happened. Where heard thudding. We just wanted to make sure you were okay." Puffed Arthur.

"Are you okay, dear?" Molly wheezed slightly, but was recovering quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just finishing my essay." He answered deliberately slightly slower than normal.

"Okay, then. We'll leave you be." Arthur ushered Molly out, gave one last glance at Harry and to the open window and then left, closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXX

Harry had long finished his essay, but he stayed upstairs alone. He was running his fingers over his scars, and every once in a while, he'd go over one of his newer gashes. The ones he'd made while still at the Dursley's had long been healed, thanks to an anti-infection potion he'd found in the Weasley's potion cupboard. The new ones, however, were very recent. He'd only done them it two days ago.

He and Ron had had a row about Ginny. Ron didn't like it that Harry seemed to be all 'lovey-dovey' on his sister. Harry, in turn, didn't agree that Ron could tell him he couldn't be fond of Ginny. It hadn't lasted very long, but by the time that Ron had apologized, Harry had already done the dirty. Harry suspected Ron was a bit high-strung because Scabber's just seemed to hide all day long now that Crookshanks was around. Anyways, now there were six, very deep and very tender, gashes on his left arm.

Harry hung his head low. He was ashamed of himself, but it had made him feel better. He didn't know what to think anymore.

Finally, Ron had come up for bed. He changed in silence, and as he did so, Harry slipped out of the room to use the restroom. He tip-toed down the steps, careful to miss the creaky ones that might wake someone. Then just as he reached the bottom, he heard his name spoken is a hushed tone.

"Harry should know, Molly. Fudge is keeping it hushed up from him, like he's a mere child." Arthur was arguing, "He has a right to know about Black, and he needs to be warned."

"Arthur, do you not realize that it would terrify him. What's he supposed to think? He has a very serious murderer on his trail!" Mrs. Weasley whispered angrily.

"My intentions are not to frighten him, Molly; I want him to be aware! If He knows what's going on, the better he'll behave this year, he'll be more careful." Arthur spat back. "If he doesn't know, well I can't bear to think about all the risky things he may attempt, not knowing his life could be in danger. Black is _mad _Molly."

"All you have to do is tell him to not do anything out of line, Arthur. You do not have to tell him that the man his parent's put so much trust into betrayed them. You don't have to tell him anything in detail." Molly was pleading now, worrying solely about how terrified Harry would be if he knew.

The only thing is that Harry wasn't terrified, surprised, yes, but not scared.

"He will get to Harry, Molly. One way or another, he will. He escaped from Azkaban for Merlin's sake! He is clever and determined. It's been weeks, and there still no one's seen hide nor hair of him." Arthur stated angrily. "I'm going to tell him, whether you like it or not."

"Fine, Arthur. Do what you have to do, just try to not frighten the poor boy. He's already had so much going on." Molly whispered, clearly defeated.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't frighten Harry. I promise." Arthur reassured her.

Harry, knowing that the conversation was over, made his presence known by faking coming down the stairs, deliberately making as much noise as possible.

"Evening, Harry." Was Arthur's greeting. Molly just smiled, wiping her cheeks clean of the tears that she had shed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Dementor

The next morning was a blur to Harry. At one point he was at the table eating breakfast, and then the next moment he was sitting in the back of the same bewitched vehicle he'd rode in when he first went to the Weasley's. It wasn't long before the car pulled up at King's Cross Station in London. They all spilled out of the car, attracting a few muggle stares, and began unloading their luggage. Before Harry knew what was happening, he'd run right through the barrier between the muggle world and the wizarding world.

Harry packed his things into an empty compartment, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny all followed suit. Molly was giving everyone hugs and kisses and passing out packed sandwiches. Arthur took Harry aside quietly.

"Harry, I need to tell you something, and it's very important that you listen, okay?"

"I already know. Black wants to kill me, he's mad and he betrayed my parents."

"How'd you find out about that?" Arthur asked, obviously thoroughly surprised by his knowledge.

"I didn't mean to, but I heard you and Molly arguing last night. I'm sorry, but I heard my name, and I was just curious." Harry admitted.

"Well, that's not how I'd have liked you to find out, but I can't change it now. Anyways, I need you to promise me, give me your word, that you will not go looking for black."

"Why would I go looking for someone that I know wants to kill me?" Harry asked curiously, wondering what Arthur's logic might be for assuming that.

"Harry, just please, give me your word." Arthur pleaded.

The sound of the train whistle made Harry jump. The train was about to leave.

"Arthur, what are you doing? He needs to get on the train, _now_!" Molly was yelling.

"I promise," Harry shouted as he dashed for the door that Ron had flung open for him. He jumped aboard just as Ron pulled the door shut.

"Thanks," Harry panted.

They set off for the compartment, where they found Hermione and Ginny giggling madly.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, troubled by not being in the loop of things.

"Crookshanks just did the cutest trick ever," Hermione managed to say through fits of giggles.

"That bloody creature? Cute? You two lost your marbles." Ron criticized rather harshly.

Just as Harry and Ron were taking their seats, a tall man in tattered robes came into the compartment.

"Do you mind if I join you four?" The stranger had a light voice, and he sounded rather tired.

"No, of course not," Hermione was the one to answer him.

"Thanks," Said the man as he closed the door behind him.

He took the seat next to Harry, and it seemed that as soon as he sat down, he was out cold.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, almost frightened by his sudden appearance. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students only. He clearly wasn't a student of Hogwarts.

"I think he's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hermione whispered to him.

"Why's he on the train, though? Shouldn't he already be at the school?" Ron asked, mystified.

"How on earth should I know, Ron?" Hermione spat.

Harry, not particularly wanting to sit very close to the new professor, had a reason to scoot closer to Ginny, who had blushed a little when he did so. Hermione and Ron continued their little row, while Ginny gradually moved closer to Harry. By the time that Ron had given up and forgiven Hermione, Ginny was laying her head on Harry's shoulder, while Harry absentmindedly stroked her bright red hair.

Ron scowled at them, but Harry didn't care. He simply turned towards the window and watched the country-side race past them.

XXXXXXXX

At about a quarter past one, the pudgy women with the food trolley stopped by their compartment.

"Anything off the cart, dears?"

"We'll take the lot," Harry rummaged through his pockets to get his money.

"Should we wake him? He looks like he could use some food." Hermione asked concerned.

"It's fine, if he's hungry when he wakes up, I'll be up front with the driver." The women reassured as she handed food to Harry.

Harry spread the wide array of food all over the small table that sat next to the window. Harry picked up a cauldron cake and nibbled feebly on it. He wasn't very hungry, but he was sure the others were.

XXXXXXXX

As night fell on the train, Harry decided they should all get into their Hogwarts robes. Hermione and Ginny left to find somewhere else to change, while Ron and Harry changed in their compartment.

As Harry straightened his robes, the train began to slow immensely. The wrappers and left over sweets slid onto the floor from the force of the sudden stop. They couldn't have been at Hogwarts yet. It was too early.

Hermione and Ginny returned just as the lights on the train flickered out. Ginny hid her face in Harry chest, while Ron yelled at Crookshanks who was attempting to flush Scabber's out of Ron's pocket. Then, their compartment door opened once more and there was a loud thud and a groan.

"Do you know what's going on, Harry?" It was Neville.

"No idea." Harry answered simply. "Come in and shut the door."

Neville did as instructed, and he crawled to the seat that was next to Ron. Ginny began to sniffle a little.

Then there was movement behind the door. Slowly, it slid open to reveal a cloaked figure. Dread and fear washed through Harry, cold filled him from head to toe like he was drowning in ice. He went deeper and deeper. Suddenly he heard screaming. Who was screaming?

Harry tried to move, but found his body to be restrained, as if he were tied down. Then there was blackness.

XXXXXXXX

Harry heard a faint voice. Who was it, though? He listened carefully, and felt a whack on his cheek and realized that Ginny was crying over him. His eyes fluttered open to meet Ginny's very tearful ones.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position. When had he gotten on the floor? "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You fainted, and then you fell on the floor and started twitching all over." Ron explained.

Ginny's arms were wrapped around him very tightly. Suddenly there was a cracking noise, and they all turned to see the professor breaking a large piece of chocolate into many other smaller pieces and began passing them out.

"Eat it, it'll help," He instructed. With that, he left the compartment.

"What was that thing?" Asked Harry, deciding not to eat the chocolate.

"I… I'm not sure, Harry" Hermione whispered.

Ginny was shaking furiously, and that's when Harry took her into his arms and held her tight, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her. Eventually she quit sobbing, but she still shook quite a bit. This had obviously terrified her more than it had him.

The professor returned and said that the train would be arriving at Hogwarts in ten minute's time. Harry stood up, but found that he could hardly stand.

"Eat the chocolate. I didn't poison it or anything," the professor encouraged. Harry took a bite, and instantly felt warmth wash through him.

"Thanks," Harry replied as he pulled Ginny to her feet. "What was that thing, Professor?

"That, Harry, was a Dementor, an Azkaban guard."

Harry pulled Ginny into his lap as he sat down on the seat, quite ready to get off the train and into the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Back to Hogwarts**

The Hogwarts express slowed as it approached Hogsmeade station. It seemed everyone was eager to get off the train after what had happened with the Dementors. Harry just barely caught sight of Hagrid before a group of first years gathered around him eager to get out of the chilly night air.

Harry turned on the spot to follow Ron and Hermione, who were headed towards a bunch of carriages that seemed to be bewitched because there was nothing pulling them. Hermione had reached a carriage and had quickly climbed into it and Ron followed suit. Harry felt a heavy weight on his right side, and it took him a while to realize that it was a sobbing Ginny hanging from his arm.

Harry reached the carriage that Hermione and Ron now occupied. He ushered Ginny into it before him and then climbed in after her. There were three others that had claimed the carriage before them, and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Malfoy sneered at Harry. "So, Potter, rumor has it you fainted when the dementor showed up. Is it true? Are you afraid of the ickle dementor?"

Ginny found her voice and hissed at Harry to just ignore him, but as Malfoy's laugh was joined by Crabbe and Goyle's stupid guffaws he couldn't help but feel his anger rising. It took all his strength to hold his tongue.

Hermione gave him a panicky glance. Ginny was pressed against his side trying everything she could to calm him down. Harry's mind finally slowed, his mind went towards depressing thoughts. His parents, cutting, living with the Dursley's, suicide, Malfoy taunting him, death. Harry touched his scarred arm. His mind went foggy. All he could think about was ways that he could slip away from Ginny, Ron and Hermione, ways that he could escape their presence so he could let his feelings flow his way, so he could vent his anger and fear.

Harry blinked several times and the fog cleared. He remembered where he was and why he was there, and then realized what had made him refocus. The carriage was at a stand-still before the castle, and Ginny was gently tugging at his arm, persuading him to follow her. He pulled himself together and stepped out of the carriage into pouring rain and raced after Ginny into the entrance hall which was already packed full of drenched students waiting to get into the Great Hall.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"I just…" Harry didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want her to know the truth. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me"

"You're sure? I mean, I know Malfoy…. But afterwards you just kind of blanked out. I sat there trying to get your attention for a nearly two minutes."

Harry hadn't realized he'd been that zoned out, nor had he known he'd sat there for so long. He looked down into Ginny's eyes and blinked away the rest of the fogginess inside his head.

"Honest, I'm fine, Ginny." Harry reassured her.

He felt bad for her, because she liked, maybe even loved, a complete psycho. It wasn't like she knew it, but man, she was so wrong about him. The problem was that he really liked Ginny, and he didn't want to lose her. She at least tried to understand him and besides, she's the only one who's been around when he really needed help. She's the only one who's made him happy on his most depressing days.

"Oh, look out!" Ginny yelled at a fourth year girl who had only a few seconds to realize that Peeves had taken aim on her and had tossed a water balloon at her head. She narrowly dodged it and it hit a fifth year boy in the back of the head. He gave a yelp of surprised and wheeled around to find the culprit. Ginny however had jumped out of the way as several water filled balloons were chucked in her direction. Peeves laughed maliciously as Ginny hopped around dodging his balloons.

"PEEVES!" It was McGonagall who had turned up, and was now glaring up at him with a death stare.

"What?" Peeves cried mockingly. "I'm doing nothing wrong! They're already wet, aren't they?"

"Get out of here, Peeves, or I'll be seeing Professor Dumbledore to address your behavior." McGonagall threatened.

With that, Peeves tossed the rest of his bombs and flew out of sight, chuckling madly as he went.

McGonagall turned to the students and then ushered them into the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny where following Ron and Hermione.

Just as they were stepping through the large wooden doors, McGonagall stopped them.

'Harry, Hermione. I'd like to have a word with you before the feast begins, please."

Harry looked at Hermione as if she knew the answer, but she merely shrugged as they followed her down a dimly lit corridor towards her office.

"Don't worry you two, you aren't in trouble." She encouraged as they continued to walk along silently behind her.

McGonagall opened a door on the right and ushered Harry and Hermione in before her. She gestured for them to have a seat in front of her desk as she sat in a single chair that sat behind the desk.

Harry sat and leaned forward eager to hear why they were there.

"Harry, I trust that you will understand when I tell you that you may not be on the grounds any later that four everyday this year, and that you may not visit Hogsmeade for your own safety."

Harry just stared at her in disbelief, was she joking? She had to be. What was this all about? What had he done wrong.

"I know you are confused, Potter, but I have direct orders from Dumbledore. Don't ask questions now, I must talk to Miss Granger and then we'll be off to the feast. If you would, please, wait just outside, dear." She gestured towards the door and Harry followed her directions.

He shut the door silently behind him, despite his anger with these special rules for him. He started pacing outside the door, trying to pinpoint what he'd done to deserve this, but before he knew it, Hermione and McGonagall emerged from the office. Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Shall we go to the feast?" McGonagall led the way back.

Harry didn't speak at all as the walk back through the entrance hall and into the Great Hall to take their seats for the meal.

*****Hey guys, sorry about such a long wait. Over the holiday's it get kind of crazy and I lose my train of thought, so for a while I had no inspiration to wright, but hopefully I can make a pretty regular schedule to upload new chapters. I'm so glad you like it! :] Thank you for your patience!*****


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ginerva Molly Weasley

Harry woke early the next morning. The sun had just begun to rise, but he couldn't exactly pin point what had woken him up. The storm from the previous night had subsided but it was still slightly cloudy out. Then something occurred to Harry. He'd shut all of his hangings before he went to bed.

He pulled himself into a sitting position with some difficulty. It seemed as though there was something or someone holding him back. He snatched his glasses from the night table next to his bed and put them on, and found the source of his troubles. Ginny was sound asleep on top of his blanket covered in what must have been her own blanket from her four-poster from the girl's dormitories. Harry was entangled in his own blankets and explained why he had trouble moving.

Harry lay back down with his glasses on. With some difficulty he wrapped both his arms around her middle and she slept on. He placed one of his hands on her head and pulled himself into her and held her tight. He ran his fingers through her hair and placed his lips lightly on her forehead. Suddenly there was stirring in one of the other beds in the dormitory. Harry reached behind himself and pulled his hangings closed and continued holding Ginny. He didn't know the reason as to why or how Ginny ended up next to him, but he didn't mind.

Harry laid there for what seemed like a very short time when Ginny began to stir. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. By the light that came through the crack in the hangings, Harry could see Ginny's bright brown eyes dazzle in the morning sun. Ginny looked around and blushed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be here." She whispered so as to not wake anyone.

"Now, who says that?" Harry whispered back being witty.

"Well, I'm sure there's a rule somewhere saying that girls shouldn't be in the boy's dormitory, let alone in one's bed."

"I've never seen it." Harry pulled her closer so as to prevent her from leaving right then.

"I should probably go so that the others don't find out I was here."

"Please don't go yet. You can leave under the invisibility cloak when I leave. Please stay a while longer." Harry whispered pleadingly.

Ginny said nothing in reply. She simply relaxed and curled her head up underneath Harry's chin.

"Can I ask you something, Ginny?" Harry whispered to her.

"Yes, of course, Harry."

"Why did you come here, in here I mean."

Ginny repositioned and pulled herself into a sitting position. Harry followed suit and sat up too. Ginny looked perplexed at his question.

"You don't have to answer you know, if you don't want too." He reassured.

"Well, this may sound pathetic, but, I had a nightmare. About Riddle. I was afraid, and you make me feel safe, Harry." Her lip began to tremble.

"Come here," Harry gestured towards himself.

Ginny crawled to him and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her. She began to lightly sob into his shoulder as he rubbed her back gingerly. He kissed the top of her head and began running his fingers through her slightly tangled hair. They sat there for a long while and eventually the dormitory emptied, until it was just Harry and Ginny left.

Ginny pulled away slowly. She rubbed her eyes dry and sniffled lightly.

"Harry, are you crying?" Came Ron Weasley's voice.

Harry didn't think Ron was out there. Ginny shot him a terrified look.

"No, I'm fine, Ron. I'll be down too breakfast soon. I'll meet you there."

"I can wait for you, you know?"

"Ron, just go please. I promise, I'm fine. I'll see you in a little bit." Harry urged as he tried to reach into his open trunk on the other side of the bed to get the invisibility cloak for Ginny.

"Okay, mate, see you." Harry heard Ron cross the room to the door and walk out.

Harry and Ginny got out of the bed and Harry dug through his trunk and finally found his invisibility cloak. He pulled the flowing fabric from the deepest crevice of his things and held it out for her.

"Go to your dormitory and get dressed. I'll meet you in the common room and we'll go down to breakfast together." Harry said as he wrapped the cloak around Ginny's shoulders.

Harry grabbed the hood of the cloak and put over Ginny's head, but didn't cover her face. He was having a battle inside him. His heart was telling him to kiss her, yet his brain was telling him otherwise. What if she didn't want him too, but when would he get another chance this perfect? Finally, there was a conclusion. His heart won and in one swift motion his lips met hers.

Her lips were so perfect, so smooth and warm. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she threw herself fully into the kiss. He pressed his body into hers. Then there were footsteps on the stairs and they pulled away reluctantly. Harry pulled the cloak completely over Ginny's head. He began rummaging in his trunk again, this time to find clothes to wear. Then there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"It's Hermione. May I come in?"

Harry thought a minute. "I'll be done in a minute, I'm getting dressed."

"Oh, okay. Meet me in the common room, then."

And with that, he heard her footsteps go back down the stairs.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry?" Came Ginny's voice from somewhere near the door.

"I'll see you soon," He said, deciding that his original words seemed a little pathetic.

"See you," Ginny said as the door opened and then shut.

Harry changed quickly. He wanted to get back to Ginny, which seemed odd to him. He'd never really felt like that before. He'd never cared for anyone so much, never even imagined he'd find someone who liked him so much. It was wonderful and scary all at the same What if she just changed her mind and left him all alone. Harry pushed that thought from his head as he practically ran down the stairs. He almost forgot that Hermione wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, hey, Hermione. What's up?" Harry asked, only half wanted the answer, half wished she'd just leave him alone.

"Well, Ron's been angry with me lately, because of Crookshanks. He won't leave Scabbers alone, but it's not his fault! It's just what cats do! But what am I supposed to do, Harry? I love Ron, but how will this work when he's being so childish?" Hermione started to tear up.

"Well, maybe you should tell him straight out how you feel." Harry suggested, still only half paying attention to her.

"Maybe that would be good."

"And if that doesn't work, scare him. Threaten to break up with him. Might help, but it might not." Harry suggested, but his attention was elsewhere. Ginny was walking down the stairs from the girl's dormitories.

"Maybe I will. Thank you, Harry." Hermione hugged him and quickly ran out through the portrait hole.

The common room was now empty besides Ginny and Harry. Ginny reached the bottom step and then ran to Harry's open arms.

"Does this mean…?" Ginny didn't finish, but Harry understood.

"Yes, Ginny. You're my girlfriend." Harry smiled into her hair as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

They stood there for a few seconds and then pulled away from each other. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked to the Great Hall. Ginny couldn't stop blushing and Harry couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in years, Harry felt complete. For the first time in his life, Harry felt love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Quidditch

On the second day of term, Hedwig returned with a fresh letter from the stranger.

_Harry,_

_Sorry about the delay. I was travelling a bit, and while I was doing so, I kept your owl so that I could contact you when I had settled again. Well, here I am. How are things?_

Harry hadn't shown Ginny. He was afraid of how she might react to the strange letters. Harry sometimes suspected it to be Black. Who else would have spontaneously begun to send him owls? Harry worried sometimes that Black had moved to get closer to Hogwarts, and for this exact reason, there were Dementors surrounding the school, guarding every route onto the grounds. But Harry continued to send him owls.

The days began to pass one by one, some slower and some longer, but they turned into weeks, and soon you'd never see Harry without Ginny, besides during lessons. Harry's cuts remained hidden, his scars remained undiscovered. He was doing better, but every now and again, something just gripped him, and he couldn't let the moment pass. More often than not, his urges occurred at night, when he was in bed, waiting for Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Neville to fall asleep. It was never anything major, and almost always a simple bandage could be used to cover it and keep it from bleeding while Ginny was around. Not a single night passed without her joining Harry in his own bed. Once she arrived, Harry would draw the hangings on his four-poster, cuddle up with her, and sleep. It was the best feeling in the world to Harry.

A lot of times, Harry would think back to when Ron found out about them. It was the first day of term, around lunch time. Ron had been suspicious at breakfast, but hadn't said anything, but by lunch, it was flagrant. Ron had been ticked. He went off like a time-bomb. He didn't like that Harry was mooching all over Ginny. He said he didn't care how close of friends he and Harry were, it didn't give him any right to start snogging his sister. Harry nor Ron had talked since, but even that wasn't going to ruin Harry or Ginny's spirits.

Harry blamed Ron's attitude on his stress over Scabbers, who seemed very unlikely to even make it to Christmas. Crookshanks still hadn't given up on his quest to terminate Scabbers, and it became a frequent battle starter between Ron and Hermione.

Hermione spent most of her time in the girl's dormitory crying over her hurt feelings from Ron. Added to this was stress from her class schedule which was twice the size of anyone else's.

Things didn't seem to be going too well. Even the first Hogsmeade visit seemed to be a disaster. Of course Harry and Ginny stayed at the castle, what with Ginny being too young and Harry forbidden by Professor McGonagall, while Ron and Hermione treated it as a sort of date. Hermione came back two hours earlier than expected, tear stains covering her cheeks, and red puffy eyes. She said she'd broken up with Ron, but didn't say why. Ron came back late and seemed very off. Of course Harry didn't speak to him, but his behavior was atrocious. Tripping over his own feet, his speech slurred and his loud speeches to the entire common room that he didn't need a girlfriend to be happy. Harry believed that Ron had somehow gotten alcohol, and was drunk. It wasn't three days later that Hermione took him back because he was so bent out of shape.

Harry was surprisingly allowed to continue Quidditch. Professor McGonagall, however, ordered that his sessions be monitored and so Madam Hooch sat in the stands with Ginny every night that Wood had scheduled practice. The first match of the season was fast approaching, and Harry was kept extremely busy by Wood and his practices. Every night of the week was dedicated to harsh workouts, whatever the weather.

Harry had actually found out that Ginny's goal is to be part of the Gryffindor team someday.

"I love Quidditch. I love watching you play. You're so amazing. The way you dive and somehow always get the snitch. I think it's wonderful, Harry."

"I never knew you liked it. Well, at least not in the sense that you dreamed to play." Harry admitted.

The night before the match, Wood ordered the team to bed early. Ginny had come early tonight. She'd used the invisibility cloak to walk to bed with Harry. Harry opened the door to the dormitory slowly and walked in before Ginny. Ron was lying on his bed with Hermione sitting beside him. Harry looked away from them. Ginny put her invisible hand on Harry's shoulder so that he knew she was in. He gently shut the door and silently walked to his four-poster. The first thing Harry did was shut the hangings on the side of the bed facing Ron's bed. Harry pulled off his cloak and uniform until he was down to only his boxers. He then pulled on his pajama's all the while listening to the whispers issuing from the other side of his bed.

"Ron, what's so wrong about Harry dating Ginny? You're such great friends, why can't you just understand that Ginny isn't a baby anymore and can look after herself?"

"Hermione, she's my sister! I don't want _him _all over her. She's my little sister, and I don't care who she dates, she's too young. And he isn't my best friend, Hermione. That ended the day he betrayed me."

"Betrayed you? Ron, you're being ridiculous! If anything, you should be proud that Ginny is dating Harry!"

"And why's that, Hermione? Are you taking his side? Are you defending him? It's bad enough that your damn cat has nearly killed Scabbers on several occasions and you still refuse to get rid of it, now you're defending _him_?"

"Yes, Ron, I am, because I see nothing wrong with Harry and Ginny dating and neither should you!"

With that, Hermione stormed out of the room, closely followed by Ron who was yelling apologies and begging her to come back. Harry, on the other hand pulled Ginny into his arms and pulled her onto the bed. The invisibility cloak lay abandoned on the floor. Harry pulled his hangings closed completely. He laid down on his back, and Ginny laid herself next to him with her head on his chest.

"You'll do great tomorrow. I know it." She whispered in the darkness.

"I hope so. I'm going to give Malfoy a piece of my mind." Harry joked.

Harry flipped to his side facing Ginny and kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight, Ginny."

"'Night, Harry. I love you."

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, too, Gin."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry woke early the next morning. Ginny slept on next to him. She looked so peaceful, it was hard to decide whether to wake her up or to let her sleep more. After all, it was Saturday. Harry decided he'd let her sleep. He kissed her softly on her forehead and rolled out of bed. He dressed quietly, as all the other beds were full of people sleeping. As Harry was leaving the room, he thought about what Ginny might think if she woke up and he wasn't there, so he decided to leave her a note.

_Ginny, _

_I have gone to breakfast early with the team. You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear waking you. See you soon, Love._

_Harry_

Harry folded the note and tied it with some ribbon and tied the note to Ginny's wrist so she'd be sure to find it. With that, he kissed Ginny once more and then left the dormitory to head down to breakfast.

When Harry arrived in the Great Hall, the entire team was already there in a tight cluster in the middle.

"Harry, hurry up!" Shouted Wood who'd just noticed Harry's appearance.

Harry hurried over and sat down between Fred and George, the two beaters on the team.

"Okay, I was just telling everyone that Slytherin has requested that they not play today because their Seeker is still injured." Wood said.

Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, had angered Buckbeak, a Hippogriff, in the first week of the term and had gotten his arm cut open. Ever since he's been playing the injury out like he was an amputee, and Harry knew it. All he wanted was to get Hagrid sacked.

"Malfoy isn't hurt at all! He's lying!" Harry growled through gritted teeth.

"Well, there's nothing we can do. We're facing Hufflepuff instead. Diggory is going to have an advantage over you in this weather, Harry. He's heavier, and won't be as easy to get blown off course, unlike you." Wood said seriously.

Harry listened carefully as Wood told them the new plan of action. The Great Hall began to fill quickly. Most students were excited for the coming match, the first of the season. Finally, Harry spotted Ginny walking into the Hall. He gestured her to him, and she sat next to Fred on Harry's right. Harry grabbed her hand under the table, as she used her other hand to grab a piece of toast to munch on.

"Okay, I order you all to eat at least three pieces of toast, now." Wood told the team sternly.

With about thirty minutes till the match, Wood gathered the team and they walked out of the Great Hall and into the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had told Ginny to come with Hermione and Ron, instead of going out with him. The weather was nasty and cold, he didn't want her sitting alone in the cold rain for half an hour.

"Okay, Harry, we want a quick win, so as soon as you can, get the snitch." Wood advised.

Harry nodded consent as he pulled on his Quidditch robes. Outside, there gathering crowd was barely heard over the cracking of thunder. Finally they picked up their brooms and walked into the stadium. The wild cheers from the crowd were unheard over a particularly vicious crack of thunder.

The captains shook hands and then Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Harry flew into the air, high above the other players, looking desperately for the snitch. A few times Harry thought he saw it, but it disappeared before he could tell. He was following Cedric very closely. Gryffindor was up 50 to 20.

Harry could barely hear Lee Jordan who was commentating the game. He flipped around quickly and then there it was, the snitch. Harry tore after it, Cedric was on his tail within seconds. Suddenly the snitch shot upward and Harry followed suit. Harry reached out his hand, and then, it was over. With his hand high in the air in triumph, the Gryffindors went wild. When Harry touched down to the ground, he was greeted gleefully by the rest of the team. Ginny, red hair flying, was speeding towards him with a smile spreading across her face.

Back at the castle, the twins were throwing a party in the common room, which lasted until nearly midnight. The party was interrupted by a very angry McGonagall, who ordered them all to bed. Harry was one of the first to obey. He felt like he could sleep for the rest of the year. Ron followed Harry to their dormitory.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't even remember why we were even fighting." Ron admitted.

"Honestly, neither do I." Harry replied, a smile forming on his lips.

"So we're cool? Friends again, mate?"

"Of course we are."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ron jumped up and opened it. To Ron, it was Peeves just messing around, but to Harry, this meant that Ginny was here.

"Oh, bloody hell. Peeves..." Ron muttered under his breath as he closed to door and went back to his four poster.

"Night, Ron." Harry said quickly as he shut his hangings tightly.

"Night Harry," Ron replied, puzzled at Harry's haste.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak off of Ginny and hugged her tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Secrets revealed

It had been hours since Harry and Ginny had went to sleep when Harry woke with a start. It sounded like people were screaming in the common room. Harry sat up quickly. Ginny had done so too, and was looking anxiously around.

"What's going on?" Ginny whispered to him.

"I'm not sure," Harry replied slowly.

The screams were cut off by an even louder shout.

"Prefects, come see me now please." It was Professor McGonagall.

After about three minutes of silence, Harry heard the Prefects telling everyone to go back to bed. Harry, who'd remained in bed anyways, stuck his head out of the hangings to look around the dormitory. None of his roommates were in their beds. They must all be downstairs.

Harry re-closed the hangings as he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the stairs. Harry sat at the head of the bed. Ginny crawled over to him and sat between his outstretched legs with her back to his chest. He held her to him with his arms wrapped around her middle, and he laid his head on her shoulder.

Suddenly the door swung open and hit the wall.

"Harry, Harry, wake up!" Ron shouted as he pulled the hangings of Harry's bed back.

Harry heard Ron's quick intake of breath.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, suspiciously looking from Harry to Ginny.

"I didn't know what was happening, I came here because I was scared, Ron." Ginny lied quite believably.

"I was just comforting her, Ron. Promise." Harry lied too.

Harry could the disbelief and horror cross Ron's face. Ginny's eyes were red and there were tear stains on her cheeks, as if she'd been crying.

"Ron, don't be angry with Harry. It wasn't him. I came here and woke him up not even a minute ago. I was scared, Ron, that's all." Ginny defended herself after Ron still hadn't said anything.

Harry realized he was still holding Ginny, Ron was throwing daggered looks at Harry's hands folded over each other over Ginny's stomach. Harry released her and began to whisper in her ear.

"Go back to your dormitory for now, take the cloak with you. Come back later."

Ginny acted as if she hadn't heard anything, which is what Harry had wanted. Ron's face was about as red as his hair.

"Okay, Ginny, you should probably get back to bed." Harry said to her aloud so that Ron could hear.

"Night, Harry." Ginny whispered as she climbed out of Harry's bed and inconspicuously picked up the invisibility cloak and walked to the door. Just before she opened the door, she turned around and blew Harry a kiss, and then she was gone.

"Okay, so tell me, Harry, why was she really up here in your bed?" Ron spat when he was sure Ginny had gone.

"It's like we said, Ron. She was scared. There was screaming and she came up here and woke me up. All I was doing was comforting her. I actually care about my girlfriend and her feelings, unlike you!" Harry shouted into Ron's face.

Ron looked taken aback and hurt. "So, you don't think I care about Hermione? Well you're wrong! I love Hermione, Harry. I care more about her than I care about Ginny!"

"And that's exactly why you treat her the way you do, is it? That's pathetic Ron. Hermione deserves better than you!" Harry was in Ron's face now.

"You know what, I'm done with you. You're a big headed jerk, Harry. I don't know what Ginny sees in you at all." Ron replied.

"Ginny is the best thing that's ever happened to me, Ron. Ginny is the only person who makes me happy by just being around! Would you like to see something? Would you like to see my secrets and finally understand the pain I'm constantly battling?" Harry ripped up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal his scarred arm. "You see this, Ron? This is why I was always so miserable. This is why I need Ginny. This is why I love Ginny. She makes me finally feel something other than pain, Ron. She's the only one who helped me when all I wanted to do was give up."

Harry turned on his heels, leaving Ron looking horrified and dumbfounded. Harry climbed into bed and pulled the hangings closed angrily. He pulled his sleeve back over his arm. He balled his fists and pressed them against his face, desperately trying to calm down, trying to keep his cool.

"Harry, you need help mate." Ron said, dry mouthed on the other side of Harry's hangings.

"Just forget it, Ron. I'm fine. Leave me be, and don't tell anyone, understand?" Harry spat back at him, still trying to calm himself.

He laid down on the bed and began to cry, first from the left eye then from the right. He felt the anger ebb from his muscles, but felt sorrow fill his chest. What had he just done?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry woke up in the early morning hours from a fitful sleep. He'd dreamed about everyone finding out, and Dumbledore turning his back on him. He dreamed that Ginny had decided he was too psycho for her and she broke up with him. Of course Ron had stayed but Hermione acted a lot differently around him, and would hardly speak to him anymore.

Harry turned onto his side and found Ginny. She was curled up in her blanket. He leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she moved her head and he kissed her lips. She sat up and Harry did so too. Harry grabbed for his wand on his bed-side table.

"Lumos" He whispered and the wand let off a silvery glow that illuminated the small space.

Ginny's eyes seemed puffy, and red. She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around him. At first, Harry thought that Ron had run off to her and told her, but then she elaborated.

"Harry, Sirius Black tried to get to you. He attacked the Fat Lady because she wouldn't let him into Gryffindor Tower. Harry, he's after you." She had whispered hysterically.

Harry was shocked, but he saw it coming. He'd gotten it when he overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about it back at the burrow. He let the wand tip die, and he set it back on the night table. He pulled Ginny closer to him.

"Ginny, it's okay. I'll be alright. I'll be careful. I promise, nothing will happen." He attempted at comforting her.

Wordlessly he pulled her down and laid her on his pillow. She whimpered on in his arms.

"Ginny, I love you."

Demandingly, Ginny kissed him. Her lips were warm and Harry could feel the tears on her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and choppy, but in that moment, he knew he loved Ginny more than he'd ever believed possible. She was perfect, and he kissed her back enthusiastically. He pulled her body as close as possible to his and held her firmly. Ginny wound her fingers into his hair as his hands roamed the contours of her body.

Harry didn't know, or care for that matter, how long they did this. They stopped only when they heard the other Gryffindor third years stirring, at which point Harry covered Ginny in the invisibility cloak. Lucky he did to because not two minutes later, Ron was pulling open the hangings on Harry's four poster, allowing the morning sun to beam on his face.

"Harry, get up."

"Why, Ron?" Harry almost spat.

"We need to go see Hagrid, so let's go."

"Go see him yourself, I'm tired, Ron"

Frustrated, Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and tugged him out of bed. Harry barely budged, but knew he wasn't going to win, so he got up anyways. He'd get up, but he wasn't going to talk to Hagrid if Ron was dragging him down there to get help. He didn't need help. Not from Ron, not from Hagrid, he didn't need help from anyone.

Harry pulled on fresh robes and headed out of the dormitory behind Ron. Harry looked back towards his bed before he shut the door behind him.

"What's all this about, Ron?" Harry asked roughly.

"Harry, I'm sorry for last night, and I think you need to talk to someone, about that." Ron nodded his head towards Harry's arm as he hid it behind him.

"Ron, I don't need to talk to anyone, especially Hagrid. Besides, there is nothing he, or anyone else for that matter, who can help me. So just shove off."

Ron stopped in his tracks and turned to face Harry as they reached the portrait hole.

"Harry, this is serious. You obviously aren't happy, and you've got to be mental to do something like that." Ron argued.

The portrait hole swung open and Harry climbed through first, thinking of something to say to Ron.

"I'm not mental. Ron, I'm fine!" Harry's temper was rising now.

"Harry! You're denying it, you know you have a problem, but you can't admit it, but why?" Ron looked disgusted. "Are you worried about your reputation? Who cares, Harry? Whether you like it or not, Harry, someone needs to know!"

Harry's mouth hung open, and he was at a loss for words. What could he say to stop Ron from letting it out.

"Ron, I'm warning you. I don't need you, I don't need Hagrid. Would you drop it? It doesn't matter, okay?"

Without a word, Ron drug Harry out to Hagrid's. The ground crunched under their feet as they walked across the frozen lawn. Hagrid's hut was covered in a thin layer of glittering frost. Harry thought of Hagrid's reaction, saw the look on his face. Horrified, terrified, and disgusted.

Ron knocked on the door and Harry's heart sank as the door swung open and Hagrid beamed at them.

"Hello there, Harry, Ron." Hagrid greeted.

"Hi," Harry and Ron both said quietly.

"So, uh, what brings yeh down here? Have you even eaten yer breakfast yet?" Hagrid asked conversationally.

"We just wanted to stop by, say hello." Harry burst out before Ron could get a single syllable in.

"Great match yesterday, Harry," Hagrid commented.

Then, like a smack in the face, Hagrid jumped to his feet. "HARRY! What are yeh doing here? You shouldn't be leaving the castle!" Hagrid looked horrified. "Yeh need to go back ter the school. I'll escort yeh to the entrance hall. C'mon, now. Up you get. Both of yeh."

Hagrid walked out of the hut. He led the way back up to the castle. No one spoke, and Ron looked like he was furious. It looked as if he was having an internal battle with himself. They finally reached the entrance hall when Hagrid spoke.

"Now don't yeh come back down ther again. It's too dangerous, especially fer you, Harry."

And with that, Hagrid left them as he walked back toward the forest.

"Well that was a lovely chat." Ron mumbled grumpily.

"Well if you're finished with me, I'd like to go eat breakfast with Ginny." Harry walked away, leaving Ron fuming and confused.

(Hey everyone. So so sorry for such a late update. I know it's short, and I apologize for that. I promise the next chappie will be longer, and have a little more action in it. This one seemed to just drag on for even me, so yeah. Next one will be more interesting. :] Love you all!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Goodbye to the Nimbus Two Thousand**

As Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast all eyes turned towards him from all directions, and it made him uncomfortable as he walked to the Gryffindor table to sit with Ginny. The eyes followed, most trying to hide it, but failing miserably. Ginny smiled at him when he sat down next to her.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" He whispered to her as he looked around the Great Hall and noticed even some Slytherins sneaking glimpses of him.

"Professor McGonagall made an announcement about what happened last night; Gryffindors were the only ones who knew last night. Now they know, but I don't see why they are staring. It's a bit rude really," Ginny said as she too looked around the Great Hall and saw the faces, and many of the girl's faces quickly turned and blushed.

Harry attempted to eat some breakfast, but even the constant stares from his own house made him too uncomfortable to eat his toast. He waited for Ginny to finish. Before Harry and Ginny could escape, Professor McGonagall approached them and she wore a very serious expression.

"Mr. Potter, I would like a word with you, please."

Harry's heart sunk like a rock, and his chest tightened. His legs were heavy and difficult to move as he followed in Professor McGonagall's wake. He looked back at Ginny and gave a weak smile, telling her it was okay and he'd be back.

Harry was led to Professor McGonagall's office. She opened the door and allowed him to walk in before her. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk and began thinking of things he could say. McGonagall walked behind the desk and sat gingerly in her chair.

"Harry, I trust that you know that Black was after you, and his attempt last night was to get to you. He won't give up easily." McGonagall explained, but Harry didn't care. He was sure that Ron had run off and told her about his cuts, and that she was going to lecture him about it and suggest things to help. The air in the room lifted a bit.

"Yes, I know. You told me this before the start of term feast. Why are you telling me again now?"

"Harry, you have to be careful. You have a knack for getting yourself into trouble, and Black won't take mercy on you." She said exasperatedly.

"Okay. I'll be careful; I won't go looking for someone who wants to kill me." Harry said defensively.

"You'll do good to do that. You may go." She dismissed.

Harry stood and nodded to Professor McGonagall and left. Harry could feel his heart lighten. No one but Ron and the Dursley's knew, that is until Ron got a chance to tell someone. Harry returned to the Great Hall with a sort of bounce in his step, but there was this new fear in the back of his mind. It was an intense, irrational fear that someone might try to help him. It was completely silly of course, because even though he doesn't want to admit it, he needs help, he just doesn't want it.

Ginny jumped from her seat when she saw Harry come back, she met him by the door and they left the Great Hall. Before they'd left, Harry caught some furtive glances from Ron. Harry could tell he was pissed that Harry looked happy. Maybe he did try to tell McGonagall, but she didn't believe him, or maybe she thought it was ridiculous. Why on earth would famous Harry Potter be depressed, and in fact depressed enough to cut himself?

Harry and Ginny made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ginny where going to practice charms. Ginny was smiling and giggling from the cheering charm that Harry had cast on her. As she started into another fit of giggles, the portrait hole swung open, and Ron and Hermione walked in, deep in conversation about potions.

Hermione led Ron toward Harry and Ginny, still talking intently. When she finally finished her long speech about how to get potions right, she spoke to Harry and Ginny, who was failing to stifle the giggles.

"Hello, Harry, Ginny." She greeted as if they'd just walked up.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked as Ginny burst back into giggles at Hermione's words. Ron and Hermione looked worriedly at Ginny. "Cheering Charm. We were practicing charms. I think it was a bit much." Harry smiled lightly.

"Yes, it does look like it was quite a powerful charm, there." Hermione agreed. "Great match last night Harry. When is the next one?"

"In about a week. Just before the holidays. It'll be against Ravenclaw." Harry said happily.

Hermione finally came to the conclusion that there was an awkward silence hanging between Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong with you two? You're best friends, what happened? Ron, tell me why you and Harry aren't speaking." Hermione had had enough.

Ron stared blankly at the sofa, and Harry realized he was having an internal battle as to whether he should tell the truth or not. Harry frantically thought of something to say.

"Well, R-Ron and I just," Harry's mind raced for and explanation. "We played chess, and I beat him several times in a row. He thinks I cheated. And he was right. Ron, I'm sorry. Want to rematch?"

Harry gave Ron a weak smile. He saw the corners of Ron mouth twitch into a slight smile.

"Sure, let's do it, now." Ron agreed as he hurried to the dormitory to grab his Wizard Chess set.

"Is that truly the problem, Harry? Or is there something you're not telling me?" Hermione turned on him viciously.

"Hermione, I'm not lying to you." Harry reassured.

"Fine," She caved as Ron came thumping back down the stairs, chess set in hand and a malicious grin on his face.

"I'm white," Harry called.

"Being first isn't going to help you this time." Ron warned.

After several games, it was apparent that the silence that had hung between them before had vanished. About half-way through the second game, Ginny sobered up from the cheering charm and intently watch the relentless chess pieces smash each other to bits. After Ron won the fifth game in a row, the four of them decided that it was time for lunch and headed down to the Great Hall.

Sunday evening was full of talk about the Holiday's. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were staying, which meant Percy and the twins were staying as well. As the fire began to die, the four of them disbanded and went to their dormitories. Harry and Ron didn't speak at first. They changed in silence, and just as Harry was about to break the silence, there was a soft tapping on the window, and a loud hoot. Harry turned and saw Hedwig, who had a letter clasped in her beak. Harry flung the window open and allowed her to come in.

Harry took the letter and opened it carefully, knowing perfectly well who it was from.

_Dear Harry,_

_That was some Quidditch match yesterday. Your father would have been proud. I see that you're seeker, like your father of course. Anyways, my reason for writing this time is a sort of warning._

_Beware the furry beast that lurks inside the walls of Hogwarts. Beware the whiskers that twitch at the plot of your demise. Beware the yellow eyes that seem so innocent._

_Don't go anywhere without someone with you, Harry. Stay safe._

Harry read and reread the letter. The furry beast? Whiskers? What was wrong with this person? And how'd they know about the Quidditch match, and what was with the warning? It seemed as though the writer was trying to warn Harry to stay away from Crookshanks, but why?

"Who's that from?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just from Hagrid, telling us about Buckbeak's trial date." Harry lied.

"When is it?"

"That's the thing, he didn't say." Harry lied again. "We can go see him tomorrow sometime and see how things are going."

"Okay, cool." Ron said as he climbed onto his four-poster. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Night, Ron."

Harry lay in bed awake for a while, and finally Ginny showed up. Ginny settled down next to Harry and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pinning her to his chest. Her cheek was settled in the crook of his neck, her arms were around his shoulders. Without warning she raised her head slightly. Her eyes were level with Harry's, their noses less than an inch from each other. Harry leaned closer and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you, Gin." Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny settled herself against Harry's chest and within minutes, she was asleep. Harry soon followed suit after he had finished running his fingers through her hair, kissed the top of her head, and told her he loved her once more, even though she was already asleep.

Harry woke early the next morning, and what he saw was not what he expected. Fred and George where there on his bed, and with smiles that clearly contained malice within them.

Harry tried not to look embarrassed about being caught with Ginny sleeping in his bed.

"Hello, Harry." George greeted with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Time to get up, lover boy. Wood has just ordered all of us out on the pitch in ten minutes for practice. Come on, Come on," Fred urged after seeing reluctance flash across Harry's face. Harry crawled from the bed, trying desperately to act normal and not wake Ginny. He pulled on his practice robes and set off toward the Quidditch pitch with Fred and George teasing the entire time.

"To tell you the truth, Harry, we knew about it ages ago, we just never had a legit reason to come in and catch you." Fred grinned wildly.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Oh, we've got this," George said as he pulled out a battered old piece of parchment to show Harry.

"What's so special about an old paper?" Harry asked.

"This isn't a normal piece of parchment, dearest Harry. This is the Marauder's Map. Watch," Fred instructed as he placed the tip of his wand on the parchment and said, '_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_.'

To Harry's amazement, the parchment began to transform into a map of the entire castle. Black ink marked walls and passages within the castle. Then there were ink spots that continued to move about the passageways marked by the map. Harry realized the moving black dots were people, and in tiny scrawl, the map told who they were. Harry gasped and was about to point out a dot and name he'd never heard around the castle, but just as he was about too, the map was snatched from George's hand.

Professor Lupin stood before them, map in hand. "Boys, where did you get this map?"

"We found it, sir." Fred said.

"Ah, off you go, to the pitch. I'm right behind you. I'm monitoring the practice this morning." Lupin said cheerily.

They all set off toward the pitch once more, silent as ever.

Harry spent the next few days trying to find out who he'd seen on the map. It had said Peter Pettigrew, but who on earth was that?

He decided he'd look the man up in the library, but he couldn't find a thing. When he asked Madam Pince if she'd ever heard of Peter Pettigrew, she began tearing up as if he'd just asked about the death of a loved one. Harry decided he wouldn't mention it to anyone else.

Before Harry realized it, Saturday had come and the last Quidditch match of the term was to take place in less than an hour. Harry ate a few pieces of toast, and when Wood said it was time to go, the entire team stood and walked along the Gryffindor table toward the Entrance Hall, their scarlet capes billowing after them.

Harry listened to Wood's pep talk intently. Of course it was nearly the same each time, but it gave Harry confidence.

Before he knew it, he was on the field, the whistle was blown and they soared into the air. Harry was higher than the rest, and was searching for the snitch. The sooner the match was over, the better. The weather was horrid. It was freezing, and the falling snow was quickly turning into a blizzard. Up in the clouds, Harry couldn't see much and was forced to go lower. After what seemed like ages, Harry caught a glimpse of a flicker of gold, but it was only a watch on one of the Ravenclaw Beaters. Clearly embarrassed, Harry soared up above the action, and he was suddenly being suffocated by the cold that filled his chest, as the screaming began. Harry frantically flew about, searching desperately for the snitch as the screams and pleads got louder. Finally he found it, and Harry soared after the tiny gold ball. The snitch shot skyward, and Harry followed close behind it. The Ravenclaw seeker realized that Harry had spotted the snitch and shot after him. In no time at all they were neck and neck. Harry stretched his arm, but the screaming inside his head was louder than ever, everything was losing color, and turning to black and then Harry heard more screams, and lost consciousness.

Harry came to and found himself in the hospital wing. He couldn't shake the cold that had occupied his chest during the match. He looked around and met teary eyes. Ginny's face was red, and her eyes glittering with fresh tears.

"What happened? What about the match? I've got to get back." Harry attempted to get up, but Madam Pomfrey was there in an instant, pushing him back onto the bed and handing him a large chunk of chocolate.

"You need rest, dear. Lay back down." Madam Pomfrey instructed.

"But the match, what happened?"

"Ravenclaw won, you were so close before you fell off your broom." Ginny explained through sobs.

"It was a dementor attack, now eat that chocolate." Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Where's the team?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey would only let one in, and I was here before anyone else."

"Do you know where my broom is?" Harry asked her glumly.

"Wood handed it to me to give to you, but there is nothing we can do for it, Harry. I'm so sorry." Ginny sobbed a little more as she laid a bunch of splintered wood and twigs on his bed. "After you fell off, the broom continued in its path, which was directly towards the Whomping Willow."

Harry was shocked and paralyzed with so many different emotions. First anger, than sadness, then realization. For a while Harry just sat there, blankly staring at the wall. Before long, Madam Pomfrey came around again to check that Harry had eaten the chocolate and that Ginny needed to leave. Ginny refused, however, and fought with all her might, which paid off because Madam Pomfrey finally gave up and left them alone.

After some time, Ginny began to get tired. At first she was just going to go to her dormitory, but Harry asked her to stay, so she climbed onto the tiny medical cot with Harry, and in his arms, she fell asleep as he stayed wide awake, somehow not tired. Harry couldn't help but long for the old kitchen knife that solved to many other emotional problems, and he wished he had it now, the cold blade against his skin just before the cut, and then wishing he could see the blood flow freely from his arm, erasing all emotion, leaving only physical pain.

(I want to apologize to all of you for my terrible, terrible mistake with that same event happening twice. I liked the second senario better, so I got rid of the first. Anyhoot, It was a bit of a quick fix, and that was quite embarrassing, so please, if in the process of trying to fix my mistake, I made more. Please please let me know and I will fix them as soon as possible. Thank you!)


End file.
